


The Right Time

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack is strong but the bloodline needs to continue or the Hales will die out, so Peter makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Fandom Stocking for medie for whom I wrote a similar story in 2013. The Derek/Stiles is just at the end and pre-relationship.

Peter makes the decision on a warm spring morning. It's been just over a year since his resurrection. The Pack is actually thriving and growing. Up to three humans and seven betas, including himself, since Derek bit two more teenagers in the last couple of months. They survived the Alpha Pack and the Hunter War and have been at peace since before Christmas. Yes, it's time.

While the bite keeps the Hale Pack alive, the bloodline will die out if he doesn't do this. There are distant cousins, but he and Derek are all that is left of the main line, the one that came from England over three hundred years before and crossed the continent before the Gold Rush to settle in Beacon Hills.

And Derek's not going to continue the bloodline, not if he ever mans up and claims Stiles as his mate. Or, even admits that the smart-mouthed and incredibly smart kid is his mate.

Kids today, so damn stubborn and stupid sometimes.

Peter sits at his desk and takes a small book from a drawer, smoke damaged but still mostly legible, and begins to make phone calls.

*****

Angelina is younger than him, but older than Derek. Her mate was killed by hunters--they have that in common--after less than a year of being married, before she had a chance to get pregnant. She's the younger sister of the Alpha of the Ortez Pack of the San Fernando Valley and chafes under their more restrictive ways. She wants out and is even willing to accept a formerly crazed murderer.

Peter kind of likes that she has no issue with him having killed. In fact, she takes it as proof that he's strong and will protect their cubs.

She and a cousin spend two weeks in Beacon Hills, getting to know him and the Pack, courting in the old fashioned way. Peter finds the chaperone annoying but it's obvious Angelina does as well. She has a sharp sense of humor and is intelligent. Forced into one of the traditional jobs for unmated females, that of a nursery school teacher, she likes it only because she loves kids. Within two hours he knows she'll be a devoted mother, and he tells her she can work or not. He has plenty of money and spends his time as a day trader with the Hale investments and working on the online bestiary he and Stiles have been putting together.

Derek seems to like her, as well as he likes anyone, and lets Peter know that, if she agrees, he'll formally welcome her into the Pack whenever they choose. Stiles finds her exotic and fascinating and even curbs most of his snide, but amusing, creeper zombie comments around her.

That Angelina actually finds his desire to live so strong that he used magic to bring himself back from death interesting seals the deal for Peter. Several packs turned him down flat because of that and the murderer issue. One of the reasons he went to the Ortez Pack was that he knew they understand revenge and vendettas in ways that many of the younger packs just can't.

After the agreement is reached and the contracts are signed to unite their packs, Angelina returns to her home to spend a few weeks with her aging mother and her siblings, to pack her belongings and say goodbye. Her brother, the Alpha, will return with her for the ceremony and the blood pledge with Derek.

The day before she's to return, as Lydia and Allison oversee the boys setting up the arbor and making sure the flowers that decorate it and the chairs are fresh, Derek comes over to him as he watches, and asks, "Are you sure this is what you want, Peter?"

"We need cubs of our blood."

"That's not a good enough reason."

Peter notes the concern on Derek's face and it makes him feel...good...pack. He smiles and pats his nephew's arm. "I want this. I lost everything seven years ago and I felt dead for so long, but then..." A breeze blows across them, bringing with the scent of the flowers and freshness. The house behind them is rebuilt, no longer smelling of ash and their dead. "I came back to life, full life, and, yes, I want this."

"But...you don't love her. You can't, so soon. She's not..."

No, she's not his beloved Ellie with her wild gold hair and snapping green eyes and pale skin that flushed so beautifully when he'd kiss her behind the ear, but he made his peace with his late wife, his two beautiful cubs. He spent hours at their graves, silently asking them if it was all right for him to turn to another, to start a new family.

And the aroma of fresh flowers on the breeze gave him their blessing.

"No, but it's time to move on, to start again. I want cubs. I want a mate who makes me laugh and who accepts me, warts and all. I'm not blind. I know she wants out of the life she's stuck in. She's a free spirit in a tradition heavy pack. I like that. I like her."

"So do I. She's very welcome here, Peter, and I hope she gives you cubs to fill the house." Derek drops his eyes, stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I suppose I should do the same."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Unless you're planning on using Lydia as a surrogate and, actually, that's not a bad idea as she's the only unattached Pack female right now, it's going to be pretty impossible for you to have cubs the traditional way."

Derek furrows his brow and gives his uncle that annoying constipated look.

"Stiles!" Peter yells and watches the boy nearly trip over his feet as he's setting out candles--just a few, Peter can only handle a few open flames at a time.

"What?"

"Derek has something to ask you."

Eyes widening in horror and realization, Derek hisses, "Peter!"

"Yeah, we're all tired of the eye fucking between you and your mate."

Overhearing them, Lydia snorts in agreement and Scott whines about brain bleach, and Derek simply looks floored. On approaching them, Stiles just asks, "What?" as if it's the most nonchalant thing in the world.

End


End file.
